


Seal the Archive （档案封存）

by foam_memory



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Curtain Fic, Deliberate Badfic at first, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Suspense, This fic makes so many people cry, Too Much Underneath information
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 02:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11327157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foam_memory/pseuds/foam_memory
Summary: “先生，我完成任务了。”安西娅低低说道，她看向天空，任凭泪水流下，她哽咽着，啜泣着说道，“您可以………放心了。”安西娅闭上了眼睛微风带走了那些话，卷去了不知名的地方。但麦考夫猜那个人听到了，一定是听到了。悉悉索索，影影幢幢，月光是一切的终结曲，在这个平静的夜里奏响。





	Seal the Archive （档案封存）

※

麦考夫是被是一声类似爆炸的声音惊醒的。

蓝色的眼睛猛地瞪大，他摸了一下床的另一边，没有人。这让他更加惊慌了，没有多想掀开被子就像爆炸地点——厨房奔去。没进门就被烤糊的味道熏得倒退了一步。

“哦天呐夏利。”麦考夫捂着鼻子抱怨道，走到一旁将窗户打开。夏洛克拼命的咳嗽着，他的眼睛被烟雾熏的充满了水汽，“你又在练习做蛋糕吗？”

“唔咳咳咳……”夏洛克冲到窗前大口呼吸着新鲜空气，麦考夫去客厅拿了杯水过来。夏洛克灌下去了整整一杯，呼吸才终于平息了下来。

麦考夫看到夏洛克这幅狼狈样禁不住的笑了，凑过去想要在他面颊轻轻一吻，却被夏洛克躲开了。夏洛克微微咳嗽着摇着手，在看麦考夫看来可真是说不出的可爱。

“别碰……我咳咳咳……麦奇。”夏洛克依旧低低的咳嗽着，他咽了一口唾沫顺了顺嗓子，“……全是灰。”

“那还不快去洗。”麦考夫揉了揉夏洛克的头发宠溺的说，夏洛克翻了个白眼。

“不一块洗吗？”夏洛克微微抬高下颚挑衅道，哪怕现在他的形象一点都吓不倒人。看在麦考夫眼里只有笑的份了，他好不容易才忍住叼住对方嘴唇的想法。

“虽然很想，不过………”麦考夫一指灶台，夏洛克就只剩下黑线的份了。“你从小到大都很会给我惹麻烦。”

夏洛克撇撇嘴，不情不愿的离开了。

麦考夫笑着看他离开，觉得烟散的差不多了就关上了窗，看着烤箱旁边的一片狼藉苦恼的叹了口气，撸起了睡衣的袖子。

窗外绿树如茵，阳光正好。

 

※

两个人嚼着昨天买的冷面包，两个人的脚在桌子底下缠在一起。

夏洛克一脸的困扰和烦躁，他翻过了一页书，又看了看自己的笔记，然后摔下了笔。

“我也没抄错啊。”夏洛克泄愤似的咬了口面包，麦考夫抬着眉看着夏洛克的笔记本，上面工工整整的抄着菜谱上的步骤。

“可能是记错了吧。”麦考夫喝了口咖啡说道，“或者是看漏行了？”

“我也没——啊。”夏洛克又看了一遍笔记，终于找到了错误的地方。他捂住自己的额头叹了口气，一脸绝望的表情。他沮丧的说道，“……我的脑子真是没救了。”

“这没什么，大家都会忘掉些事情，况且你好像写的是有点密。”麦考夫抓过夏洛克的笔记本看看，上面确实认认真真的写着步骤，还在后面写了备注，唯恐忘了什么。

“我可没听说过谁家做蛋糕做５遍照样会炸厨房。”夏洛克趴下来沮丧的说道。

“恩，那就是和我一样笨好了，我记了几十遍，还是记不住领带到底放哪了。”麦考夫抬起眉叹息道，突然非常夸张的瞪大眼睛，拿咖啡的手一顿，麦考夫紧紧皱起眉，“等等，我领带放在哪来着？”

夏洛克毫无意外的被逗乐了，他重新支起身体也一脸困扰的表情：“对啊，你领带呢？我也不记得了，可能太旧了当成垃圾扔掉了。”

“哦天呐小祖宗，你从小到大就知道浪费东西！”麦考夫假装张牙舞爪着生气了，他站起来伸出爪子就向夏洛克抓去，“我今天必须让你付出代价！”

“来吧！毫无畏惧的王子是不怕怪兽的攻击的！”夏洛克也站起来，拿起旁边的餐具就跟麦考夫大战了起来，两个人挥舞着餐叉从客厅打到厨房，从厨房打到卫生间，从卫生间打到卧室，又从卧室打到阳台，再从阳台打回卧室，其中当然是笑声不断夹杂着各种惊呼，最后以麦考夫把夏洛克扑到床上结束，两个人在床上滚来滚去，最后以麦考夫痛呼投降结束，两个人倒在床上气喘吁吁。

夏洛克蹭到麦考夫肩头，用力的蹭了蹭，两个人平复自己的呼吸，不时还会发出几个笑声。

阳光透过纱一般的窗帘，柔柔的照了进来。

“看来只能买给约翰礼物了。”气顺够了，夏洛克叹了口气撑起了身子。他苦恼的说，“实在是做不出来。”

麦考夫听到这里不禁暗暗吃醋，但他没显露出来，而是做出严肃的样子说道。“先别说这个，你的文件给你上司交过去了吗？”

“……哦上帝。”夏洛克动作一顿，然后突然弹了起来，他忙奔出了卧室，麦考夫得意的翘高了嘴角坐了起来，但还没得意够就看夏洛克跑了回来，拿着抱枕就给麦考夫来了一下，“去你的文件，今天周六！”

看夏洛克一脸生气的模样，麦考夫再也忍不住了，哈哈哈的笑了起来。夏洛克一脸‘你丫活得不耐烦了’的拿着抱枕照着麦考夫死砸，又把麦考夫砸倒在床上了，最后直接将垫子甩在了麦考夫身上，“一提到约翰你就来这套，你是少女吗！吃醋有点水准行不行！”

“还说我，就是昨天，你发现我的电话里有一个你不认识的人给打来的电话，听我说是个女的你不就一脸那个表情！吃醋有点水准行不行，原句还给你。”麦考夫翻了个白眼。

“到最后你不也没说那是谁，干什么的！”

“我说了我不知道啊，莫名其妙接了个电话。说会来找我什么的……”麦考夫坐了起来对夏洛克说道，夏洛克翻个白眼一脸不相信的说，“那至少告诉我个名字，说不定我认识呢！”

“她叫……好像叫安西娅吧？”麦考夫想了想，有些犹豫的说道。

“………安西娅？”夏洛克想了想，疑惑的重复了一遍，他皱起了眉，“恩……没听说过啊。”

“对吧。”

阳光绵软如丝，细嫩如线，挑染着室内的每一处空气，仿佛让所有都沾上了温暖。

有微风吹起纱帘，温馨而又平和。

 

※

“好吧我来吧，你这个社交恐惧症。”夏洛克翻了个白眼，麦考夫不服气的哼了一声，“真不知道你小时候怎么当的哥哥。”

“不就是因为当你的哥哥，才被你吓出来了恐惧症。”麦考夫趴在夏洛克身上一起行进着，两个人都穿着随便的家居服，和路上的人没有任何区别。麦考夫看着夏洛克为购物准备的清单，然后从旁边的货架拿下了一瓶醋，“哦，噩梦。”

“我竟然还没抛弃你这种人，我都被自己感动了，不是这种，要那边那个。”夏洛克止住了麦考夫的手，指了指货架上的另一种醋。麦考夫理所当然的换了一个，“我可以去警局告发你猥/亵幼弟吗？”

“少来，你先诱惑的我，要告也是我告。红茶？家里没茶了？”麦考夫拿起那个条子看了看，“我觉得刀该换了，我总觉得把要脱了。”

“水果刀？”

“不，菜刀。”

“我诱惑你？想得美，看看你那个秃头和肚子。”夏洛克推着推车走到餐具那边，边比对着各种菜刀边随意的说道，“过来，你觉得哪个好？”

“恩……看起来都差不多，随便吧。”麦考夫说，趁着夏洛克选的时候掏出手机看了一眼，“咱们要快点，要不然晚上可能赶不到约翰家了。”

“哼恩……那只好分头行动了。”夏洛克垂下肩说道，他撕下条子的一半给了麦考夫，“那一会收款那集合，咱们去看礼物。”

“好的，甜心。”麦考夫捧起夏洛克的脸亲了一口，宠溺的笑着说，“待会见。”

“快滚吧你，溺乎多久你才够。”夏洛克推了一把麦考夫瞪了他一眼，麦考夫笑着摇了摇手离开了。

人群喧闹，灯光明亮，轻松愉悦的背景音乐一直萦绕在耳边。

似乎连耳边的噪音都令人打心里感到快乐一般。

 

※

“我好几年没见到约翰了，真不知道会变成什么样。”

夏洛克拿出后备箱的花和礼物，麦考夫关了车门，看了看自己倒车的方位，还算满意。

“晚上你开回去。”麦考夫把车钥匙扔给夏洛克，夏洛克接住了，“累死我了。”

“我就说该换辆车了，这俩破车到底多少年了，好像还是妈咪的遗产吧。”夏洛克合上后备箱，没合上，再使劲来了一次，“今晚可能要闹到很晚，不知道旁边有没有什么旅馆之类的。”

“真该让你一个人来，你那些朋友我没几个认识的。”一想到一会的见面麦考夫就愁的脑袋发痛，“何况咱们还迟到了。”

“我也好多年没见了……哦希望大家还跟上学时一样。”

“不千万别跟上学时一样，要不然我们俩可能要跳个脱衣舞什么的了。学生们是世界上破坏力最强的怪兽。”

夏洛克一个恶寒。“不，千万别。”虽然他也保不准他那些朋友们是不是还像上学时候那么混蛋，“不过我猜约翰不会的……他是个好人。”

约翰是他在上学的时候最好的朋友，他上学的时候挺贪玩的，要不是没有约翰那种好人一直看着他他可能都毕不了业。不过幸好是低空飞过了。

两个人站在门前整理了半天，有点紧张的敲了敲门。

“再说一遍——”夏洛克警告的指着麦考夫说道。

“是的，我是你哥哥。因为你今天头痛所以只能让我开车带你来聚会，事实上是我的小甜心一晚上见不到我就难受的要死要活——”

砰！肘击。

几乎是在一瞬间，门开了，两人立刻摆好了姿势，里面的亮光让两人都有些眼睛不适，适应过来只见约翰惊讶的看着两个人，一脸的……复杂？

“夏洛克！？”约翰惊呼出声。

屋内一下全部安静下来。

“呦，约翰，生日快乐！”有社交恐惧的麦考夫早躲到了夏洛克身后，夏洛克也有点不自在，但是对方是一直不见的老友忌惮就少了不少，“你还是一点没变嘛！”

笑脸。

约翰抿了抿嘴唇，看了看两人没有答话，目光又聚焦在夏洛克身上。

夏洛克被盯得有点奇怪，他尴尬的眨着眼睛看约翰、

“你愣着干什么呢！”一个女人忙走过来把约翰弄到了一边，然后笑脸看着两个人，“抱歉他大概是太久没见你了有点惊讶，快进来快进来，别站在外面。”

“这位就是——”夏洛克眨了眨眼睛，看着约翰问道。

“啊，咳，我的妻子，她叫玛丽。”约翰才反应过来，他退后一步让两个人进来，夏洛克笑着点了点头，和玛丽寒暄了几句，麦考夫关上了门。

“给你，约翰，祝你生日快乐！”夏洛克把礼物送给约翰，约翰看起来更惊讶了，但是他还是收过了礼物，他一直保持着惊讶的表情知道拆完了礼物。约翰表示了他的喜爱之情，夏洛克嘿嘿笑着，“这么多年过去了，也不知道你现在喜欢什么，你可别介意。”

几个人走到了客厅，客厅聚了很多人，夏洛克大部分还是认识的，像是茉莉，汉德森太太和格雷格，还有安德森多诺万之类的人。夏洛克一一和他们打了招呼，然后坐了下来。

宴会继续进行。

“安德森。”夏洛克咬了口牛排，突然说道。

“什——什么！”安德森身子一抖，然后马上展开防御状态。这架势把夏洛克吓了一跳，夏洛克看了他半天，然后自己先乐了，“怕什么？我有这么大变化吗？”

“额，他最近一直这样，可能被最近的案件吓到了。”正在安德森非常尴尬的时候，格雷格忙打圆场说道，“你也知道，连环杀人——哦对不起。”看到约翰警告的眼神，格雷格喝了口茶。

“我是听说你们几个都去警察系统那边了……挺危险的吧？连环杀人案？”夏洛克想到这里，一个战栗，“哦天呐，我这辈子都不想听见这种事情，太可怕了。”

警察三人组听到这里，表情各异。

“但其实我只是想说，安德森你现在留这个胡子很好看，比原来帅气多了。”夏洛克耸耸肩，然后笑着说道。安德森身子一僵，夏洛克开玩笑道“放心，这个可不会杀人。”

“啊……恩。”安德森无目的的看着桌子上的东西，然后又看向夏洛克，他有点手足无措，张开嘴，又闭上，“谢谢，额………其实………我还是觉得你戴围巾好看点。”

多诺万给了安德森一个肘击。

“是吗？你喜欢我冬天的装扮？”夏洛克继续聊着，他有些奇怪的看着周围的人都在看着他，“不过那也很多年过去啦，可能那件衣服都找不见了，你是说那条蓝围巾吗？”

“早给你扔了。”麦考夫听到这里，终于张嘴说话了，他在夏洛克耳边说道，“你肯定用过那个包扎过谁的伤口，一股血腥味，上面全是破洞，还有烧焦的味道。回来再买一件吧。”

“啊。”夏洛克想起来什么，他指着麦考夫说道，“我说你们在看什么，忘给你们介绍了，这是我哥哥麦考夫，今天我有点头痛就让他驾车带我来的，抱歉刚才没给你们介绍。”

麦考夫有点局促的笑了笑，点了点头，玛丽忙跟麦考夫说起了话，夏洛克跟格雷格聊了起来，说起了大学那时候的事情。

约翰把自己的小女儿努力的往卧室里面藏。

他们谁都不想破坏这场宴会，那些装饰似的蜡烛，那些聊家常一样的话题，那些平淡的饭菜，和两个挂着真诚笑容的人。

岁月安好，这一切就是当时所有的意义。

 

※

所有人的身子都一僵。

约翰看着门口出现的女人，他的眼神变得警惕起来。

“这里不欢迎你，请回吧。”约翰冷冷的说道，女人把手一放，阻止了关上的门。

“我奉命来见麦考夫•福尔摩斯先生。”女人的声线冷冷的，她一手拿着黑莓手机。

“这里没有什么麦考夫•福尔摩斯‘先生’，你还是快回吧。”约翰使劲的推了一下门，却被女人整个推开，麦考夫有些奇怪的听到自己的名字，他和夏洛克对视一眼。

两个人在门口僵持不下，麦考夫觉得有些过意不去了，他站起来往门口走去，格雷格站了起来，攥了攥拳头又放下。

“额，请问您找我吗？”麦考夫有点犹疑的问道，约翰的身子一抖。

女人的眼睛微微瞪大，但又马上变了回去，表情始终没有多大的变化。

“麦考夫•福尔摩斯先生，我们昨天在电话里联系过，希望您还记得。”女人淡淡的说道，这终于提醒麦考夫了，就说他怎么觉得这个女人的声音有点耳熟呢。

“啊，你是那个………安西娅？”这个女人是谁？她怎么找到这来的？麦考夫心里想着，约翰的身子一僵。

“请您出来一下，我有话要跟您说。”

“不行。”约翰拦住了门，他瞪着安西娅看，“他已经没什么跟你们可谈的了。”

“额……”看到约翰这个态度，麦考夫有些奇怪又有些好奇，“那个，你认识她……？”

“我是奉麦考夫•福尔摩斯先生的命令，来和他谈谈的。”安西娅的声音软了下来，她盯着麦考夫看，露出了一个复杂的微笑。约翰愣了愣，眨了眨大大的眼睛，“请相信我，华生先生，我跟你们利益是一致的。”

“这也是先生最后的愿望了。”安西娅淡淡的，带着微微忧伤的声音说道。

约翰身子僵住了。

“我的命令……？”老天，他能命令谁啊，一直是个老老实实本分的小职员，唯一能算的上命令的就是他家夏洛克了，还要算到夏洛克穿尿布的时候。

“…………”约翰看了看麦考夫，又回头看了看一直好奇看过来的夏洛克，最后说道，“好，但必须开着门，如果你敢………”

“我不会做什么的。”安西娅看着麦考夫，露出一个苦苦的微笑。

“为了先生。”

 

※

月光轻轻的洒在街道上，仿佛将一切都装点了银色的梦。

街上没有多少人，暖黄色的灯光将世界照的温暖，万物沉寂。

“——您过的还好吗？”

沉默了很久，安西娅终于开口道，有风吹来，她挽过了鬓角的碎发。

麦考夫一愣，他刚才在脑袋里预设了许多问题，但是他那小脑袋能想出来什么靠谱的来呢，都是些乱七八糟从电影来看出来的东西。

“额………”麦考夫一时不知该怎么回答。

“从今天起，您就不再在我们的监控下了。”安西娅微微眯起眼睛，她的声音如同丝线，柔化的如同化在了风里，“也不再会有人暗中保护您了。”安西娅似乎有点不舍，她看着麦考夫，这么说道。

“我是来执行我当年您给我的最后一个任务，请务必如实回答。”

“您过的，还好吗？”

风起，刷刷的树叶声衬得世界更加宁静了。他们对视着，安西娅的眼中是月的流光。

麦考夫沉默了太久，才最终答道。

“你是我缺失的记忆里的人吗？”声音平静。

安西娅的身子微微一僵。

“哈哈，很惊讶？”麦考夫干笑几声，“别看我这么笨，也人到中年了，但我还没傻啊。”

“我总能感觉到，虽然只是一个感觉。”麦考夫慢慢闭上眼睛，他淡淡的说，“我总是会莫名其妙的对什么感到熟悉，或者感觉伤感。我的记忆好像和现实是有那么一点偏差，虽然只有一点点。耳边会有时响起子弹的声音，有时是电话声，梦中也总会被惊醒…………”

“您很好奇？您的身上发生过什么。”安西娅抿了抿嘴春，说道。

“——不。”麦考夫睁开眼睛，他看着安西娅，蓝色的眼眸静默，“我一点都不想知道。”

安西娅看着他，表情复杂。

“……我记得我有一天醒来，我的床边有一个纸条，和一个U盘。”麦考夫看向别的方向，远处的树林模模糊糊，“纸条上写着，走投无路的时候，打开他。MH。我就猜想过，一定发生过什么吧。”

“夏利也跟我一样，我猜他也发觉了，有什么不对劲，但是他什么都没有说过。”麦考夫看回屋内，夏洛克和约翰两个人哈哈笑着，一切都祥和的刚刚好。麦考夫看回安西娅，笑着说，“因为我们都觉得，现在这样，就已经足够了。”

“我们已经足够幸福了，为什么还要奢求更多呢。”

安西娅看着麦考夫，默默留下了眼泪，那些眼泪几乎在暗夜中看不出形状，但是那确实是泪水，悄无声息的泪水。

“先生，我完成任务了。”安西娅低低说道，她看向天空，任凭泪水流下，她哽咽着，啜泣着说道，“您可以………放心了。”

安西娅闭上了眼睛

微风带走了那些话，卷去了不知名的地方。但麦考夫猜那个人听到了，一定是听到了。

悉悉索索，影影幢幢，月光是一切的终结曲，在这个平静的夜里奏响。

 

※

“我觉得茉莉~~是个很好的女孩啊~~~”夏洛克伸开双臂，打到了麦考夫的下颚，把麦考夫打的龇牙咧嘴。

“是是是，快上车，你个小混蛋。”麦考夫艰难的打开车门，把夏洛克扔了进去，夏洛克蜷在后座上，像一个孩子。

“要不是没有你！麦奇！”夏洛克说话都说不清，他指着麦考夫说，“我孩子现在都会甜甜叫我爸爸了！就是你这个混蛋！”

麦考夫翻了个白眼，没接下话，暗地里默默的想好了在床上怎么折磨这混小子的方法。

“抱歉啊，太开心了，一不留神就——”约翰挠着头不好意思的笑着说，他的脸也微微泛着酒红，“我没想过他的酒量这么——”

“还跟小时候一样，这小子永远长不大。”麦考夫关上车门跟约翰说道，“也难为你忍受他大学四年。”

“哈哈哈。”约翰笑着说道，笑声越来越小，他看着夏洛克，最后静静的说道“……也没有，其实他人挺好的，我们都很喜欢他。”

“哦，我可不信。”麦考夫摆出那么一个鬼脸，把约翰逗乐了，“感谢你今天的招待，我们玩的很开心。”

“有空常来玩啊。”

“我们会的。”

麦考夫要关上车门，突然被约翰拦住了，麦考夫奇怪的看向他。

“虽然我说这话可能有点奇怪，不过。”约翰眯起眼睛，他看了看麦考夫，又看了看夏洛克，眼睛在月光下有着微微的反光。他笑着。

“祝你们幸福。”低低的，真诚的声音。眼中的东西麦考夫看不懂。

麦考夫微微一愣。

“…………恩。”麦考夫微笑着，全心全意的感谢着对方的祝福，“谢谢。”

麦考夫驶离了（最后还是他开车）约翰家的小院，他看着周围，思考着旅馆的位置。

夏洛克在后面自说自话，显然是真的喝多了。

“唔恩恩……麦奇………”夏洛克傻呵呵的笑着，翻了个身，麦考夫回头看了一眼他，“………呵呵呵……”

麦考夫宠溺的笑了笑，继续回头开车。

“唔………我……爱你，麦奇………”夏洛克模模糊糊的说，他随便的抓着椅背，笑的如同一个孩子。

麦考夫微微垂下眼眸。

“啊，我也爱你，夏利。”麦考夫淡淡的笑着说，他目视前方。

车驶过，只留下风声。

抬头，星空闪烁，如同一个绮丽的梦境。

 

(全文完）


End file.
